


Your Favorite Sound

by KLLovesBands



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Infinity War Spoilers!!!, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, dont read if you haven’t seen it!!!, i miss my boy so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: ¡CAUTION: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS IN THIS STORY!i wrote this to cope with infinity war because i am hurting a lot





	Your Favorite Sound

**Author's Note:**

> this is your last warning  
> this story contains spoilers (slightly tweaked)  
> enjoy

You were on another planet, an abandoned and desolate planet. Nothing but rubble and destroyed landmarks. Thanos was gone, but he had already gotten five out of six of the infinity stones. One more and it was all over. You worriedly looked at your teammates, and then to Peter. One by one, they started vanishing. Mantis, Drax, Quill, Stephen Strange. Thanos must have gotten the last one. You looked down at your own body to make sure you were still stable.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.” Peter piped up, suddenly uneasy on his legs. You quickly ran over to him and he fell in your arms. His eyes were brimming with tears and honestly so were yours.

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go. Please, I don’t wanna go.” Peter’s desperate cries for help were causing you to shake with fear. There was nothing you could do for him. You laid him down as his feet gave way under him.

You cradled his face in your hands. “You’re not going anywhere. Okay? You’re gonna be fine.” You were trying to comfort him but the shakiness of your voice combined with the tears streaming down your face was making it hard to be convincing.

Peter just looked at you, and then Tony before speaking a soft, “I’m sorry.” With that, he turned to dust in your hands and you sat there trembling.

“Peter?! Peter, please come back!” You yelled hopelessly at the pile of ashes in front of you. Tony sat beside you, placing a hand on your shoulder in solace.

“No, it was supposed to be me. I can’t do this without you. Please.” Your choked sobs filled the empty air as you sat staring at where Peter used to lay.

You shot straight up in your bed, practically gasping for air. You looked around at your surroundings. Peter’s bedroom. You looked beside you. There he was, sleeping peacefully at your side. You exhaled in relief but soon found yourself reminiscing of the nightmare, and quietly sobbing at the thought of ever losing him like that. You sniffled, a little too loud, and noticed Peter stirring beside you. You tried to stay still and be quiet and hopefully he wouldn’t notice, but he was already opening his eyes.

He groaned softly and looked over to you. “Hey.” He smiled, his voice still groggy from sleep.

You didn’t respond, the unevenness of your voice would give away that you’d been crying.

Peter blinked away the sleep in his eyes and noticed how puffy and red yours were along with the streaks of tears down your cheeks. His smile faded fast, and he sat up to inspect you further.

“Y/N?” His voice was laced with worry. “Uh, are you alright?”

“Yeah, Peter, I just... I just had a bad dream.” You responded slowly.

He pulled you against him gently, leaning you against his bare chest, his chin rested on the top of your head. He knew that feeling all too well. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked, rubbing his thumb in circles on your skin.

“No..” You whispered before you broke into sobs again, burying your face into his chest as you cried. He held you tight as you cried, understanding that you’d talk about it when and if you were ready.

After a few minutes of him whispering comforting thoughts and holding you while you literally had one of the worst cries in a while, you sniffled and pulled yourself away from his chest to look at him.

You gave a soft laugh before wiping your face with your hand. “Bet I look pretty gross right now, huh?”

Peter gave you the most genuine smile. “I think you look beautiful.”

You gave him a lopsided smile as another tear fell down your cheek. “I love you so damn much, Parker.”

He wiped the tear away with his thumb. “I love you too. So damn much.”

“Wanna try to get back to sleep?” He asked after a few seconds. You knew that he was trying to stay up for you, but you could tell by his eyes that he was exhausted.

“Yeah, as long as you’re with me.”

He laid back down, and you laid yourself right beside him. He wrapped an arm around you and you placed your head on his chest. His heartbeat lulled you to sleep. The sound that reminded you that he was still in fact alive and with you.

That was, without a doubt, your favorite sound.

**Author's Note:**

> so many of my stories end with cuddling n going to sleep but oh well i love cuddles  
> hope you guys enjoyed  
> also i wish infinity war was all a dream that movie broke me


End file.
